Our bright future
by rauraandausllyshipper
Summary: A cute one-shot about Austin and Ally's family with their kids.


**Here's just a little cute one-shot about the future of Austin and Ally. Enjoy!**

Austin's POV

I was in my car driving back home from the studio when Ally called me. "Austin!" Ally asked with concern in her voice.

"Ally, what's wrong?" I asked speeding my car faster towards home. "Oh no, nothing. I was just wondering where you are. You were supposed to be home by 5:30, it's 6:00" She explained with a bit of sadness in her voice.

"Oh god, I thought something happened to you. Ally, I got stuck at the studio longer than I thought. Jimmy wanted me to record my next song today so I'll have tomorrow off." I explained to my wife slowing my car down to the normal speed.

"Oh okay! Bye, I'll see you at home!" Ally cheerily exclaimed on the other line. I chuckled and hung up. She really is the best thing that has ever happened to me and I'm lucky to have her as my wife and the mother of my two children. Adrian and Alyssa.

At our 3 year anniversary of being boyfriend and girlfriend, I proposed to Ally in the most romantic way possible, with flowers and a song. We were both 22 at the time.

On our one year anniversary of being a married couple, Ally told me she was pregnant with our first little bundle of joy. At the age of 24, Ally gave birth to our first child Adrian Mark Moon, a healthy happy baby boy. At first it was hard for us to handle that little bastard but eventually, it got easier and easier to handle him. My little buddy is now 4 years old and has blonde hair and hazel eyes just like me. Adrian is the exact example of a 'mommy's boy'

Two years later, we found ourselves back at the hospital holding a baby girl, Alyssa Nicole Moon. She has the perfect little face and I know she's going to be breaking lots of hearts, that's only if I ever let boys close to her. Ally and I were both 26 when we had Alyssa and she was exactly what she imagined out baby girl to look like. Light brown hair and light hazel eyes like Ally. Adrian is the best older brother to her, from playing with her everyday to learning how to tie hair from his mum so he could tie Alyssa's hair too. Alyssa's my little daddy's girl and she's now 2 years old.

When I finally reached home, I parked my car in the driveway and opened the door to find my kids running up to me and hugging and kissing me.

"Daddy! We missed you!" Adrian exclaimed as he gave me a big hug. "I miss you too, dada!" My baby girl said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Dad, did you get us anything?" Adrian asked with hopeful eyes. "How could I forget?" I pulled out a toy car set for my son and a little colourful unicorn plushy for my daughter. "Thanks dad!" Adrian gave me a kiss on my cheek and ran off with his car set. Not too late, Alyssa gave me a hug and ran after her brother with her unicorn in her hands.

I put my stuff down and walked into the kitchen to see my beautiful wife making dinner. I snaked my arms around her waist and she was frightened for a second.

"Austin! You scared me." Ally tried to calm her breath. "I'm sorry." I said not sounding sorry at all. Ally wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a big, long kiss. "I missed you." She murmured around my lips after pulling away.

"I missed you too, Alls. You have no idea how it is to be away from you just for a couple hours." I answered truthfully.

"I think I do have an idea. Oh and I have to go to the studio day after tomorrow to record songs a few new songs." Ally informed me.

"That's great, I have tomorrow off too so what do you say, you and I in bed?" I winked at her.

"Austin!" Ally blushed. "What? It's the perfect time and opportunity, we could have the whole day to ourselves, drop Adrian and Alyssa at my mom and dad's house." I suggested setting the plates on the dining table.

"Okay fine. Plus it's been long since we've done it." It was now her turn to wink. "You are one freaky woman, we did it this morning before the kids woke up." I chuckled. "I can't help it, my husband is irresistible."

"I could say the same thing." I replied. Ally blushed before she yelled, "KIDS, DINNER TIME. COME DOWN!"

Just then, our lovely children came running down for dinner but Alyssa tripped on her last step and started crying. "Oh dear." Ally ran over to Alyssa and carried her soothing her down and stroking her hair.

"Daddy, she got a booboo on her knee." Adrian pointed at a little bump on Alyssa's knee. "Here I got her, Ally." I took Alyssa in my arms from Ally. "I got booboo, dada!" Alyssa sobbed pointing at her little red bump.

"Let's get you some ice, okay?" I told my daughter. "Ok!" She happily clapped her hands, tears stained on her cheek. "It's okay Alyssa, you'll get all better when mommy and daddy put ice on you booboo." Adrian re-assured her giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"You get booboo too?" Alyssa asked Adrian as I placed her on her high chair and Adrian took a seat on the dining chair. Ally started serving the mac and cheese with chicken as I went to the freezer to get an ice.

"I didn't get any booboos." Adrian answered her question. "Oh ok!" Alyssa said as she dug into her food. I wiped her tear stained cheeks and put ice on her bump when she told me her booboo was okay now. I took my seat on my chair and Ally served me with my food and then served herself, taking her seat too.

We all started telling about how our day went and that included our little girl trying to form her words with Adrian helping her out with it. He's just the best older brother to her.

I really do have a beautiful family and I'm very proud of it.

 **Aaaaanddd done! This was just a small little fluff one-shot, I hope you enjoyed it and thanks to everyone who review my stories, it really means a lot.**


End file.
